


Save the Dance

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Neighbors AU, F/M, Father-Daughter Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: Single mother, Emma Swan, takes her daughter to the school's annual Father-Daughter Dance, only to get turned away because she's not a man. But thanks to their neighbor, Killian Jones, the evening isn't completely ruined after all.





	Save the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, where I'm from, the Father-Daughter Dance is a huge thing around Valentine's Day and even though I don't have kids of my own, the dance is all I hear about at work for the weeks leading up to it. And this actually happened to a mother in my hometown trying to take her daughter to the dance, only they didn't have a Killian Jones to save the day. 
> 
> I also made a post on Tumblr last week about Killian and David taking their daughters to the father-daughter dance, and I haven't posted it on here, it's just a small drabble, but you can find it on Tumblr: https://hookedonapirate.tumblr.com/post/182742964210/hookedonapirate-summary-david-and-killian-take
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Killian is sweating bullets as he leaves his flat, locking the door behind him. He was set up on another blind date by his brother, this time with Elsa’s sister, and though he is looking forward to filling the emptiness in his heart, he is not looking forward to another awkward date with a stranger. His brother has a bad habit of asking every lass he knows if she is single—not for himself, but for his little brother, as he likes to say—and since Killian has never met the elusive sister Liam’s girlfriend is always talking about, Liam thought it’d be a brilliant idea to set the two of them up after Anna's terrible breakup with Hans. Not only is it weird and awkward that his brother makes a hobby out of being his wingman, but there’s another very good reason why Killian does not want to go on this date.

 

He is hopelessly in love with his gorgeous neighbor.

 

It wasn't love at first sight; Killian is always too caught up in his own head to have realized what a gem she is right off the bat. She’s always so aloof and doesn’t make a lot of small talk and she's usually in a hurry, trying to get her daughter off to school, so it has taken some time and patience, but they're finally chatting on a regular basis. Whenever he sees her in the hall and she's not in a rush, he always strikes up a conversation with her, and she always reciprocates in a positive way. They always chat about work and the weather or anything that naturally arises in the conversation, and Killian always makes it a goal to get at least one laugh out of her pretty lips, and he succeeds every time, even when she’s distraught or having a bad day. Killian will even go as far as to call her a friend to his co-workers or anyone else he speaks to about her. His brother has caught on to the fact that Killian is smitten with her, but Killian has always denied it. Unfortunately for Killian, Liam had finally taken his word for it and set him up with someone else. If only Killian wasn't too much of a coward to ask his neighbor out for Valentine's Day like he'd planned.

 

So, now Killian is committed to this date, but full of regret as he straightens his tie and strides down the hallway with a nervous breath. When he reaches the elevator, he’s about to press the button for the ground level when the doors slide open.

 

Killian’s heart stops beating when his two neighbors—the same neighbors with the richest, most beautiful emerald eyes he’s failed to find a comparison to—both have tears streaming down their cheeks when they step off the elevator.

 

They’re both wearing pretty dresses and makeup, although Emma’s mascara is streaking down her face, their hair is all done up and they both look beautiful, but tragically broken at the same time.

 

Concern washes over him like a freight train, and his protective nature rises to the surface. 

 

“Emma? Hailey? What happened?”

 

**One hour ago…**

 

Hailey giggles as her mother adds the finishing touches of her makeup.

 

“Hold still, sweet pea, I’m almost done,” Emma chastises softly, applying the glittery eye shadow on her ten-year-old daughter’s fluttering eyelids. She doesn't usually allow Hailey to wear makeup, but tonight is a special occasion, so Emma has made an exception.

 

“Sorry, Mom.” Hailey holds still, as still as she can, allowing Emma to finish.

 

“There, all done.”

 

She opens her eyes and sees the big, bright smile on Emma’s face.

 

“You like so beautiful, like a princess.”

 

Hailey is blushing as she stands up and looks in the mirror, her mother standing behind her, resting her hands on Hailey's shoulders. Emma sees herself in Hailey more and more with every passing day. Hailey has the same complexion and the same nose and emerald green eyes. Her hair is darker though, a deep chestnut color, as opposed to Emma’s blonde.

 

“Thanks, Mom, you do too.”

 

They had spent the entire afternoon getting ready for the dance, doing each other’s hair and makeup while listening to Kidz Bop Kids playing on the stereo. Emma is so excited she can take Hailey to the father-daughter dance, which is held every year around Valentine's Day and sometimes on the Hallmark holiday if it happens to fall on a Saturday. And yes, she is a female, but for the entirety of Hailey’s life, Emma has played the role of both mother and father, so she only sees it fit to go to this dance with her daughter.

 

Emma applies another coat of lipstick, smacking her lips together, adjusts her dress and checks her makeup one last time before grabbing her clutch purse from the bed. “Are we ready to go?” 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Hailey says excitedly.

 

”Alright, let’s go.” Emma strokes her daughter's cheek and drops a kiss to the top of her head before heading to the main room and grabbing their jackets. After helping Hailey into her coat, Emma pulls on her own, preparing for the blistering winter air.

 

“You got the tickets, right Mom?”

 

“Sure did, sweet pea.” Emma pats her clutch and hauls the door open for her daughter.

 

They’re both swept up in a frenzy of the dance and everything it means to them. Their excitement is only heightened when Emma pulls into the school parking lot with her yellow Volkswagon and sees all of the other schoolgirls with their fathers. For Emma, being able to take her daughter is everything to her. She is her daughter’s caregiver, her provider, her best friend, her everything, and it only makes sense to go with her. Besides, Hailey doesn’t really have any male role models in her life, besides her uncle David, who lives on the other side of the country, unless of course, you count their hot neighbor who she considers a friend. But Hailey doesn’t know him well enough to feel comfortable asking him to go with her to a father-daughter dance. Her birth father, or as Emma has referred to him in the past—sperm donor—took off when Hailey was one month old, and they haven’t heard from him since. So, when Emma had called up the school and asked if she could attend the dance with her daughter, they’d told her it was okay.

 

They wait in line with their tickets, and Emma moves a few stray curls away from Hailey’s face, her stomach a ball of nerves.

 

When they arrive at the door, their hopes of having a fun night full of dancing and precious mother-daughter time are quickly shattered into a million pieces.

 

**Present**

 

“They turned us away at the dance because I am not a man,” Emma cries out, ready to burst into tears again.

 

“But I thought they said it was okay, love,” Killian says, confused and completely appalled.

 

“When I contacted the school, the lady I talked to said I could, but she was not part of the planning committee for the dance. And when we got to the school, they said the dance was to celebrate the importance of positive male role models in a girl's life, so I was not allowed in.”

 

Killian’s heart breaks for his two lovely neighbors as they hold each other, both in shambles. He wants to wrap them both up in his arms and hold them until they are happy again. He doesn’t like to see anyone cry, let alone these two beauties, who only want to attend a dance, but were turned down for what? Because someone has decided that the role of being a single mother isn’t as important because she doesn't have a penis? It's preposterous.

 

“Bloody hell, that’s awful,” he murmurs, his words cracking as he places his hand on Emma’s shoulder in an attempt to console her. She lifts her chin from the crown of her daughter’s head and turns to him, a tiny hint of a smile making its way across her lips. “I’d be more than happy to go down to the school and yell at them for you.”

 

“That’s okay,” she sniffles softly, her words raspy from crying as she wipes away her tears with a Kleenex from her purse. She takes his hand, making his breath catch as she smoothes her thumb over his knuckles. “I almost told them her father died in a fire, but I didn’t,” she sighs. “Maybe I should have, but I was so hurt, I didn’t even bother to fight with them about refunding our tickets.”

 

Killian offers a small smile and leans in to plant a soft kiss to the back of her hand. ”I’m so sorry, Emma.”

 

“It’s not your fault.” She looks up at him, finally getting a good look at him, and her eyes light up under her glossy gaze. “You look handsome,” she comments, her grin growing until the realization flickers in her eyes and her features cloud with apology. “We’re not keeping you from anything, are we?”

 

Killian’s cheeks heat up as he scratches behind his ear, smiling bashfully. He’s not sure how to answer that. He has a blind date, yes, but he can always reschedule. He wants to make sure Emma and her daughter are okay. “I was set up on a blind date, but I'm running early,” he replies skittishly.

 

To his dismay, disappointment clouds her features, making his heart clench once more. He really hates seeing Emma Swan unhappy.

 

“Oh, well we’ll let you go then,” she says, her hand rising to smooth out his jacket collar. “I hope we haven't put a damper on the mood. Have a nice date, Killian,” she says sincerely and takes her daughter’s hand, walking away towards their apartment.

 

Killian turns around and watches the two of them trudging down the hall, both devastated and disheartened that their evening has been ruined. He feels so badly for them, and even though they will find a way to make the best of the evening, they will always remember this night with distaste because of how they were treated at the dance. If only there is a way to make it better.

 

Perhaps there is.

 

The idea strikes him faster than he has time to stop himself from presenting it to them. “Wait,” he calls out, making them both pause in their tracks. “Hailey, what if I took you to the dance?”

 

They both turn around slowly, and Killian is afraid of what their response will be, but when he sees both pair of eyes light up and their frowns instantly melt into a smile, his heart is set ablaze.

 

“Really?!” Hailey asks, trying to contain her excitement before he confirms with a nod.

 

“Aye, love. I’d be honored to escort you to the dance. And it just so happens, I’m already dressed for the occasion,” he chuckles.

 

Hailey looks to her mom, her hands clasping together in a plea. “Mom, is it okay if Killian takes me? All of my friends are there at the dance.”

 

Emma looks at Killian, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “But, what about your date?”

 

Slipping his hands into his pockets, he shrugs. “I’ll call her and tell her I can't make it.”

 

Emma looks completely shocked that he would drop everything to do this for her daughter. “Are you sure about this? I don't want to wreck your plans.”

 

Killian waves off her words dismissively. “To be honest, I didn't want to go on the date anyway. It was more out of obligation, so I think I’ll be doing her a favor.”

 

Emma nods and bends down to kiss the crown of Hailey’s head. “Okay, you can go.”

 

“Yay!” She claps her hands, bouncing up and down.

 

“Let me just make a phone call,” Killian says to them and takes out his phone, pulling up Anna's number Liam had texted him. But instead of completely canceling the date, he goes back into his flat to ask his new roommate, Kristoff, for a favor.

 

He emerges back into the hall ten minutes later.

 

“How did she take it?”

 

“She wasn’t too happy, as expected, but I found a way to make it up to her.”

 

Emma lifts a brow, eyes full of curiosity. “How did you do that?”

 

“Let’s just say I owe my flatmate a favor,” Killian says with a chuckle.

 

Emma smiles appreciatively. “Thank you, Killian.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” he assures her with a wink.

 

Emma is so happy, and as she steps into his space, their eyes connecting, he thinks she might kiss him as he’s pulled into a heated gaze.

 

“Come on, Killian we have to go, we’re already late,” Hailey says, pulling him out of his trance.

 

Before he can process what’s happening, the young girl is tugging on his hand, hauling him down the corridor.

 

“Okay, love,” he chuckles.

 

“Have fun you two!” Emma calls after them, and Killian graces her with one last smile before turning around and allowing Hailey to take him away.

 

~*~

 

Emma washes off her makeup and changes into some sweats, replacing her dress in the closet before taking out all of the bobby pins out of her hair and pulling it up into a simple ponytail. At least the night’s not a total loss. Her daughter gets to dance and see her friends and have fun. She is a bit jealous though because Hailey gets to go to a dance with their hot neighbor. If only Emma were as lucky to go on a date with him. A few times, she was so certain he was going to ask her—the days leading up to Valentine's Day comes to mind—but he never did. Oh well, Emma's used to being single. She has her daughter and that's all she needs.

 

She retrieves a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator, pours it into a glass and sits on the couch watching a movie while she waits for her daughter to come home.

 

A few hours later, Hailey bursts through the door with a big smile as Killian follows behind her.

 

“Mom, Killian got me a corsage!” she announces, showing the pink roses to Emma.

 

“That’s so nice, sweet pea,” Emma comments, smiling warmly as she admires the corsage.

 

The dance was a success, after all, even though Emma didn’t get to experience it with her. But Hailey had a good time and that’s all that matters to Emma. Her daughter is the most important thing in her life, and all she wants is to give her daughter the life she deserves.

 

Emma thanks Killian once more and they bid each other farewell before he leaves. She helps Hailey get ready for bed, washing off her makeup and tucking her in as Hailey reminisces on the events of the evening and the songs she’d danced to with Killian. She’d said he was nothing but a complete gentleman the entire evening. As Hailey regales every detail of the night, Emma is thinking of ways to properly thank Killian for giving her daughter an enchanting and unforgettable evening at the dance.

 

~*~

 

Killian feels bad about asking Kristoff to take his place, but being able to see Hailey as happy as she was, is certainly worth it. And at least Anna still gets to meet a nice guy and perhaps have a fun evening after all. Killian pulls off his suit jacket and loosens his tie, draping both over a chair. Sighing deeply, he walks towards his bedroom when he hears a knock on the door.

 

His eyebrows twist in confusion as he goes to answer it, and when he pulls the door open, Emma is on the other side with a blank expression on her face.

 

“Emma? Is everything alright?”

 

She responds by grabbing the collar of his shirt and staking a claim on his lips. Not innocently, though, but instead hot, fiery, passionate and demanding, making his head spin. Killian is completely unprepared. After all the hours he’s spent with Emma—watching her talk and laugh as she engaged in casual chit chat with him—he had previously thought he would know all there was to know about her lips. But he hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against his own. Okay, maybe he had a few times, but he’d never imagined she would feel  _this_ good. His eyes flutter shut and he’s sliding his fingers through her hair, indulging in the taste of her before she’s withdrawing her lips, still holding onto him.

 

When he opens his eyes, seeing this woman standing in front him, her forehead resting upon his as she licks her lips, it’s as though every ounce of breath is extracted from his lungs. Killian manages a grin - a big, stupid, cheesy grin that’s as big as the size his heart grows at her unusual way of showing gratitude.

 

As he lifts his hand to caress her cheek and scans her face, her eyes fall to his lips. He takes her cue, leaning in to close the distance between their lips once more. It’s only meant to be a short peck at first, but then Emma’s arms are wrapping around him completely and Killian’s snaking his arms around her back to press her chest against his.

 

He knows, at this moment, as Emma is kissing him again, with more desperation and need (which Killian is happy to give into) he’s a complete goner. His mind is too fogged up to think about anything other than the hands which are carding through his hair, the irresistible taste of her tongue as it mingles fiercely with his and the heat spreading throughout his entire body. He is completely addicted.

 

The sound of the door followed by an obnoxious whistle Killian can only identify as Kristoff’s. They break apart in a frantic rush and he turns around to see him smirking at the two of them. Killian had just been caught making out with Emma Swan, who he has assured over and over again to Kristoff and everyone else is only a friend. He doesn’t even feel ashamed though, more like disappointed that the moment is over.

 

“Evening, Emma.” With pure delight, Kristoff glances between Killian and Emma, who appear to be thoroughly wrecked, their clothing and hair out of sorts. “I take it the dance was a success?”

 

Emma’s cheeks flush with an adorable shade of pink as she peels her eyes away from Kristoff.

 

“Aye, it went well. Hailey had a fun time so I’d say it was a success, right, Swan?” he asks, peering over at her.

 

Emma clears her throat, trying to regain her composure as she looks at Killian’s roommate. “Yes, I didn’t get to go, but Haley is very happy and is now sound asleep.”

 

“Well, that’s great, I’m glad,” Kristoff says with a warm smile.

 

“How was your date?” she asks him, trying to revert the attention from her and Killian.

 

“It was also a success. We had a great time actually.” As Kristoff regales them with details of his evening with Anna, Killian doesn't feel as bad because the two had hit it off immediately and had ended the night with a kiss.

 

“Well, it sounds like things worked out for everyone involved then,” Emma comments with a nervous laugh.

 

“Yes, it does appear that way,” Kristoff agrees with a smug grin.

 

“Well, um…” she stammers, peeking over at Killian. “I should get back to my apartment.”

 

“Let me walk you over,” Killian offers, sounding more desperate than he intends to.

 

“Sure.” Emma sighs in relief, a smile stretching across her lips, making Killian’s heartbeat spike.

 

He opens the door, allowing her to go first and Kristoff throws him a wink as Killian follows behind her, his cheeks heating up with blush.

 

When he shuts the door to his flat, he feels Emma’s hand on his shoulder, and before he can move, her lips are on the base of his neck. Killian’s entire body goes rigid with surprise. He’s breathless as Emma showers him with soft, gentle kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Killian turns and gazes at her, studying the exquisite features of her face. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail, and there are some loose strands of hair he pushes away from her eyes and cups her cheek with his other hand, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. “Gods, you're beautiful,” he whispers softly.

 

The blush deepens in her cheeks as a warm smile graces her wonderfully swollen lips, making her even more beautiful than she already is. He gazes at her fondly, her eyes softening with tenderness and sparkling with something he can't quite put his finger on. Perhaps she feels as he does? He angles her head and kisses her once more, softer than before.

 

“Thank you again for tonight,” Emma whispers against his lips slowly and breathlessly, leaning her forehead on Killian's, taking his hands in both of hers and entwining their fingers together. “It means a lot to me and Hailey.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” he breathes, his words completely shattered. Killian plants a delicate kiss to her forehead and takes a deep, quivering breath as he musters the courage to do something he's wanted to for so long. “Now that Hailey got to go to the dance, perhaps I could take you dancing as well? And maybe we could go to dinner first?”

 

“You’re asking me out?” she asks, raising a brow. “So, no more blind dates set up by your brother?”

 

He shakes his head. “No more, I promise. The only reason I agreed to it was that he and his girlfriend said I’d perfect for her,” Killian chuckles, “but clearly, there’s someone else who fits the bill."

 

“For Anna? Or for you?” she asks with a smirk.

 

Killian has to lean his forehead against hers again for balance as he gives a breathy reply. “Both. If I wasn't such a bloody fool, I would have asked you out a long time ago,” he admits bashfully.

 

Emma laughs softly and bites her bottom lip, mulling over a decision briefly before answering. “I’d love to go dancing with you.”

 

Killian’s heart flutters, his smile blossoming as he lifts her hands and presses his lips to the back of each one. “When shall I pick you up?”

 

“Soon? Like tomorrow soon?” she asks hopefully.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Can I pick you up at five?”

 

“Yes, please,” she answers happily. “I’ll ask my friend, Ruby, to babysit Hailey. She has tomorrow night off.”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, then, love,” he smirks, taking a step backward, reluctant to release her hands.

 

“See you tomorrow.”

  
Their hands only let go of each other at the last second possible, and Killian watches as she pulls open the door. She graces him with a shy smile and a small wave before disappearing inside. He lets out the long breath he’s been holding and returns to his flat with a permanent grin on his face, looking forward to going on a date with his gorgeous neighbor.

 

Emma and Killian get married a year and a half later, shortly after Kristoff proposes to Anna (she says yes). Not only is Killian taking Hailey to the father-daughter dance the next time around, but he’s taking her there as his adopted daughter and they’re leaving a two-story blue house with a white picket fence instead of a small flat. But not until he kisses his wife farewell, along with her small baby bump.


End file.
